Les bienfaits du froid
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Jamie est malade. Et sa mère et le médecin n'arrive pas à le guérir de cette forte fièvre. De plus, il ne fait que réclamer la présence de Jack. Ce dernier pourra-t-il faire quelque chose pour son meilleur ami ?


**Les bienfaits du froid...**

Jamie était malade. Il était alité au lit, avec une très forte fièvre. Sa mère, malgré tous ces bon soin et les conseils du docteur, n'arrivait pas à la faire descendre. À cause d'un virus dû au temps et circulant dans l'air pendant cette saison, les enfants en étaient la cible vu qu'ils jouaient dehors. Et Jamie qui c'était trop longtemps amusé avec ses amis, en avait payé le prix. Bien qu'en plus, il fut le seul à être aussi malade.

Durant sa convalescence et ses délires dus à la fièvre, il ne cessait de prononcer le prénom de son meilleur ami. Sa mère, ne sachant pas qui c'était, pensa que ça devait être dans la tête de son fils, et qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Jack Frost, vu qu'elle lui en avait parler quelques jours plus tôt.

- Jack...

- T'en fais pas mon ange... tu seras bientôt guéri et tu pourras à nouveau jouer avec tes camarades. Promis...

Elle lui épongea la figure avec un gant de toilette trempé dans de l'eau fraîche, ce qui lui fit du bien, mais temporairement.

- Maman... gémissait-il

- Oui, je suis la mon chéri. Je suis la... le rassura-t-elle en lui prenant sa main

- Désolé...

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé mon chéri... ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber malade. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant d'être guéri.

- Je sais...

- Reposes-toi bien mon chéri. Essaie de passer une bonne nuit.

Elle lui fit boire un grand verre d'eau, puis s'apprêta à sortir.

- Maman ?

- Oui Jamie ?

- Tu peux, laisser la fenêtre ouverte ?

- Ce n'est pas prudent Jamie.

- Juste un peu... que j'ai au moins un peu d'air au cas ou j'ai trop chaud...

- Bon d'accord...

Elle alla donc à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit légèrement.

- Merci maman... je t'aime...

- Moi aussi mon chéri. À demain.

- À demain maman...

Puis Mme Bennett lui adressa un sourire avant de fermer la porte, et redescendit au salon pour s'occuper de Sophie, le visage inquiet et les larmes aux yeux.

Jamie essayé de s'endormir, mais en vain a cause de son état. Il appelait sans cesse Jack, comme s'il voulait que celui-ci vienne à son chevet. Et faut croire que ça marche, car quelques minutes plus tard, l'esprit de l'hiver arriva à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit un peu plus et y entra avec un grand sourire.

- Jamie ? appela-t-il tout en fermant la fenêtre

- Ja... Jack...

- Oui bonhomme, je suis là. Tu dors ?

- Non...

Jack perçu le timbre de voix faible de l'enfant. Il perdit son sourire et son visage afficha de l'inquiétude.

- Jamie ? ça... va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit

- Je suis malade Jack...

- Malade ? Jamie... je ne vais pas trop t'approcher. Je risque de te rendre encore plus faible !

- Non... reste s'il te plait...

- Mais enfin mon grand... ton état va empirer si je reste prés de toi !

- J'ai de la fièvre c'est tout... j'ai trop chaud et on n'arrive pas à me soigner...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

- Un microbe d'hiver. Je suis le seul à être malade à ce point...

- Jamie. Je suis l'hiver. Je refuse de rester prés de toi, et risquer ta santé.

- Jack non... reste...

- Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Je sais pas... juste passer ta main sur mon front... s'il te plait...

- Rho... bon d'accord... céda Jack sans grande joie.

Il approcha du lit, et s'essaya aux côtés de Jamie. Avec un pincement aux lèvres, il posa sa main glacée sur le front brûlant de l'enfant. Ce dernier frissonna au contact du froid, mais se détendit et un sourire de bien-être sembla se dessinait sur son visage.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Jack

- Oui. Ça fait du bien...

- Je la laisse ?

- Oui s'il te plaît...

Jack hocha la tête, et fit descendre sa main sur la joue de son meilleur ami, puis son cou, son visage, ses joues, son front... et chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur Jamie, ce dernier souriait. Jack était assez soulagé de le voir souriant et apaisé.

- T'est brûlant Jamie... soupira Jack

- Je sais... mais le froid me fait du bien... plus que l'eau fraîche de maman...

- Tu n'as pas peur du danger que je représente ?

- Non, car tu es mon meilleur ami. je sais qu'il m'arrivera rien auprès de toi, et... et...

- Et quoi Jamie ?

- J'ai besoin que tu sois la...

- Je sais mon grand. Mais je suis là. Je veillerais sur toi. promis...

- Jack ?

- Oui ?

- Tu... tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

- Quoi ? non, là ma main, ça va, mais dans mes bras, tu le supporteras pas Jamie !

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais !

- Juste une minute ! au pire... compte les secondes ! le supplia-t-il du regard

- Rhoo... tu m'agaces avec ton regard suppliant ! râla-t-il

- Jack...

- Bon, bon, d'accord ! mais juste 1 minute ! pas plus !

- D'accord...

Jack posa son bâton, et s'allongea à coté de Jamie, le long du lit. Il prit donc le petit garçon dans ses bras, le couvrant de sa couette pour éviter qu'il reprenne froid. Jamie se blottit donc contre lui, frissonna en premier et se détendit, un sourire aux lèvres. Jack comptait les secondes.

- 13... 14... 15...

- Merci Jack... ça fait du bien... j'ai moins chaud...

- De rien... 19... si ça te fait du bien d'un côté, 21... 22...mais bon... 23...

- Dis Jack ?

- Hum ? 26 ... 27...

- Ma mère m'a dit que tu mordais le nez des gens, c'est vrai ça ?

- 28... euh... disons que parfois, le froid que je propage est tellement mordant et froid que ça vous donne l'impression que je vous mords ! mais jamais j'ai fait ça de ma vie. 41... 42...

- Tu... veux bien me mordre le nez ? demanda t-il avec un rougissement

- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

- Pour que je vois ce que ça fait de se faire mordre le nez en vrai, par le vrai esprit de l'hiver...

- Jamie...

- S'i te plaît...

- C'est fini les caprices ? en plus c'est la fin du temps ! la minute est écoulée !

- Dernière chose que je te demande ! après j'irais dormir bien au chaud dans mon lit ! supplia-t-il à nouveau...

- Ah a la la... faudra que j'apprenne à être ferme avec les gosses...allez, c'est d'accord ! grogna-t-il

- Chouette... se moqua Jamie avec un sourire

Jack fit donc que son visage soit prêt de l'enfant, s'approcha de lui et lui mordilla le bout du nez, ce qui fit plisser les yeux de Jamie, baisser la tête, et le faire légèrement rire.

- Alors ? t'est content ?

- Hihi... ça chatouille...

Jamie releva donc la tête, mais comme Jack n'avait pas bougé, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et... se posèrent l'une sur l'autre sans qu'ils accentue davantage cet étrange baiser.

- Jamie... tu te rend comptes qu'on viens de s'embrasser là ? lui demanda Jack avec une légère grimace inquiète

- Je sais... c'est donc ça embrasser quelqu'un ? c'est bien je trouve. souriait-il

- Oui mais là, ça n'a rien de bien Jamie ! c'est mal ! protesta Jack

- En quoi c'est mal ? je ne suis pas bien et grâce à toi, et à ta fraîcheur, je vais mieux et j'ai moins chaud... expliqua-t-il avec innocence

- C'est ta fièvre qui te fait prendre ça pour du bien Jamie. Quand tu seras guéri tu comprendras mieux... que... Ja... Jamie ? demanda Jack

Le petit garçon venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Jack. Il respirait profondément, et ne semblait put aussi souffrant !

- Il s'est endormi... constata Jack avec étonnement.

Jack en profita donc pour se retirer du lit et des bras de l'enfant. Il le recouvrit chaudement, repris son bâton, rouvrit la fenêtre, se glissa dehors, et remit le carreau coulissant pareil que quand il était rentré. Il observa une dernière fois son meilleur ami qui dormait paisiblement avec un sourire aux lèvres, avant de partir au loin dans le ciel.

Le lendemain, quel ne fut pas la joie, l'étonnement et la surprise de voir son fils en meilleur état ! plus de fièvre, il avait de l'appétit, il souriait et avait retrouvé sa joie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jamie put de nouveau sortir jouer dehors avec ces amies, mais avec prudence recommandée. Jamie aperçu Jack et se dirigea vers lui, tout sourire.

- Salut Jack !

- Salut. Fit-il a demi content

- T'est fâché ?

- Moi fâché ? pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Jack

- Pour ce baiser.

- Je suis contrarié de te voir en sourire et de ne pas prendre ça de manière grave ! et...

- Jack, je sais que c'est mal ce genre de geste, t'en fais pas. souriait-il

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Considère mon geste comme un échange amical.

- Un échange ?

- Oui. une morsure glacée contre un bisou brûlant. Marrant non ?

- Jamie. Gronda Jack avec un sourire

- Aller c'est pour rire Jack ! tu restes mon meilleur ami malgré ça! plaisanta-t-il

- Mais toi aussi enfin ! et je suis bien content que tu sois guéri ! je préfère te voir dans cet état, plutôt que malade comme pas possible.

- Moi aussi ! En tout cas merci Jack. Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi. comme quoi, l'hiver et le froid, ce n'est pas toujours dangereux ! hein Jack ?

- Dans ces cas-là, oui, on peut dire ça. allez viens, on va jouer avec les autres !

- Ok !

Puis ils rejoignirent avec joie leurs mais pour ce lancer dans une toute nouvelle bataille de boule de neige !

* * *

_alors cette fois, je m'attaque a du Jack/Jamie, suite à une demande. j'avoue, j'aime pas trop faire des OS avec Jamie et quelqu'un de plus âgé. :/ avec lui, je préfère faire avec des gens de son age et des filles, comme vous avez pu le lire avec mes deux autres OS sur lui! ;)_

_je ne voulait rien faire de dégouttant dans cette fic! que du mignon! ou meugnon pour certain! XD _

_j'espère donc que vous avez aimé cet OS et le message que j'ai voulut faire passer ^^_

_merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! :D _


End file.
